The Princling and the Pea
by Kohaku Star
Summary: A princling goes missing. A pea to save the kingdom. A wicked wizard's curse. Check out all this and more in the retelling of Princess & the Pea by the HP Cast. Star pairings: HPDM, SSJP, SBRL, BZNL. Bashing: VoldePansyothers, majorly


Here is my scheme, a retelling of the classical movie the Princess and the Pea by Porch Light Entertainment in 2002 with some modifications. First off, it's totally yaio. If I could I would make the entire thing yaio fixated. For the non-Asian speakers, male/male couple. If you don't like it, bugger off cause I am not changing this story for anybody. Well—aside from grammatical errors being repaired of course.

I do not own Harry Potter of the Princess and the Pea, they belong respectively to their creators. Please enjoy my twisted mind as I couple up people and have a dandy good time creating this lovely fiction for you. Again, I warn it is male couples. They are as follows: DM/HP, SS/JP, SB/RL and BZ/RW. Of course there's a TR/Bella pairing, sadly the only one I could think of and also names will be changed. Enjoy and please, no flames.

The Princling and the Pea

By Kohaku Hoshino

Prologue: Tale as old as the ages….

"Many, many years ago…Yes, in time lost to us now. There was a golden age lead by the great Princling, the submissive bearer Salazar Slytherin. He was the first bearer to make it into our history. Rare and often mistaken for women, the bearers hold great beauty and mystery. None to this day and age can compare to Slytherin's magical beauty and power. He crafted a time of great growth in knowledge, magic and peace all with a single pea as his tool. Finding buried in it's secrets, the power to change the world…

But sadly, everything must fade into obscurity and with that the knowledge of the pea and peace seemed lost until the coming of Merlin Marvolo Slytherin, a submissive who could find no equal in power. He tried with his utmost might to restore the kingdom to it's once glory but sadly failed. Now the kingdom's line dwindles as his life slowly fades from the pages of history and this earth…Only two can inherit the throne…One is the greedy Prince Tom Marvolo Riddle Slytherin, the first born power hungry grandson of the great King, the other is Tom's younger brother, Prince Severus Snape Slytherin. Severus is a quiet man and I fear, his ability to be pushed down by his older brother will lead to the destruction of this kingdom…

Even now, the other royal families ride here for the procession. For as much as they honor the history of the land of Slytherin and it's great kingdom, they fear Prince Tom. I, Albus Dumbledore, the court historian and magician can only scribe down this knowledge for the future generations but I fear that this country will cease…oh my…." The black ink trailed over the last markings of the words as wet marks ruined the long page of writing that the elderly man was finishing. Rising up the man replaced the pen and began to pull out a long and strange purple clothe to swat at his eyes.

"Dumbledore…What's the matter?" The elderly man turned twinkling sad blue eyes over to see a handsome tall but darkly dressed man with sticking oily black hair and dark black eyes.

"Prince Severus. Forgive me." The elder mage bowed politely.

"Think nothing of it. I had someone I wanted to introduce to you, Master Dumbledore." Severus shifted, moving to bring someone behind him forward. "This is Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy, son and current heir to the House of Black and the Royal Kingdom of Malfoy." A tiny white-blonde haired boy of about 2 stepped upwards, never releasing his hold on the long black somber robes that the second prince of Slytherin wore.

"Hello, Prince Draco. Very nice to meet you." Dumbledore gave a proud bow. "Despite the tragic time…"

"Now Albus, it isn't all that bad." Dumbledore gave Severus a glare but realized he hadn't spoken. Sneaking out from behind him was Draco's father, King Lucius Malfoy of Malfoy Kingdom.

"If you don't mind our kingdom in the boils of pig dung, Lucius." Severus crossed his arms sneeringly. Lucius chuckled, kneeling down to pat Draco on the head. "Come now, Severus. We came to the capital to celebrate, Severus. Not bring up tragic news." The blonde king snorted as Draco moved about the rooms.

"Hey, Mister. Whatcha doing?" Draco poked at a green pea sitting atop of a silken handkerchief in the middle of the table.

"Draco, it's what are you doing, not whatcha. A prince does not speak in such vulgar terms." Lucius quickly corrected. "Yes father." The little child repeated as Severus smirked and covered a sneer behind a cough. The blonde sent him a raised eyebrow.

"By the way, Severus, congratulations are in order. I heard you finally bagged the bearer Princling James of the kingdom of Gryffindor." Severus' black eyes took on a hard stare before glaring openly at Draco's father. The young prince shrugged, gazing back at the pea and poking it gently.

"That pea, Prince Draco, is the key to the kingdom. Many years ago, Princling Salazar Slytherin was able to use the magic kept buried in it to create the golden age of our kingdom." Dumbledore ignored the ensuing argument of the two royals to tug the little astonished youngster along.

"Peas are gross. How'd he manage that?" The little boy's silver gray eyes scrunched up as he wriggled his nose in distaste. "That's just it, Prince Draco. So many years have passed that no one knows anymore." Dumbledore reached forward and poked the prince on the nose to which Draco snickered.

"And legends state—" "—That the eighteenth king will lead to the destruction of the kingdom if the secret of the magic of Princling Salazar's pea is lost. Yes, yes, Dumbledore, we've heard it all before." Severus bemoaned as he and Lucius took up seats. Draco turned wide eyes to his father as the three elders began to argue out points against First born Prince Tom. Draco edged closer to his father, a sleepy look in silver gray eyes before the bored child quietly departed from the room, dedicated to finding his mother, Queen Narcissia Black Malfoy.

TBC…

So? What do you think? I don't really mind complaints—but please don't be too mean. I am just trying out this technique before my real story for Naru and Sasu comes into fruition.


End file.
